deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog VS Sora
Sonic The Hedgehog VS Sora is a what if death battle created by ShadowStrider115 featuring Sonic The Hedgehog from the game series of the same name and Sora from the Kingdom Hearts game series. Description Sega VS Kingdom Hearts! Sometimes heroes aren't born there made but did their creators make the right decision? Let's find out! Who makes the better hero? Sonic The Hedgehog or Sora? Intro Domino: Sometimes heroes aren't- Knightking: Shut Up Domino we already know! *sighs* anyways people wonder if the creator of heroes made the right decision and judging by there power, I think so. Like Sonic The Hedgehog the fastest thing alive. Domino:...And Sora wielder of the Keyblade and defender of light. Knightking: She's Domino and I'm Knightking. Domino: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Sonic Domino: Sonic the hedgehog was born with speed and always tasked to defeat Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik. Knightking: That name is kind of a mouthful. Domino: True. But this isn't about Eggman, this is about his rival Sonic The Hedgehog. Knightking: Well at least Sonic is cool. Domino: Sonic the hedgehog is well know for his speed, he can easily break the sound barrier in mere seconds. Knightking: Wait the sound barrier?! I knew he was fast but not that fast. Domino: Are you serious Knightking? Have you ever played Sonic? Knightking: Of course I did! Domino: What games did you play? Knightking: Uhhhh.... Domino: *sigh* whatever anyways Sonic's top speed is clocked in at 765 miles per hour! And this is his average speed not even close to his fullest. Knightking: Good luck not causing collateral damage there buddy. Domino: But Sonic isn't just fast, he also has pretty impressive and effective moves to! Knightking: Like the Homing Attack where he locks opponents in the air and attack, Sonic Boost where he can increase his speed and destroy multiple enemies at once, Light Speed Attack and Light Speed Dash where he can move and attack at light speed, and his signature technique the Spin Dash, where he channels his speed in his signature spiky ball and increase his speed almost instantly and can hit multiple enemies in one go. Domino: Hey not bad Knightking! Knightking: (blushes) hehehehe. Domino: He also has his Spin Attack which is basically a slower and non spinner version of the Spin Dash but this far from his only use of attacks he also has weapons. Knightking: Like the Fire Shield where he is protected from fire and heat and makes up for it with a dash attack. Domino: But it can't survive underwater. Knightking: The Lightning Shield can protect him if anything is made of electricity and gives Sonic a mid-air jump. Domino: But also like the Fire Shield it can't survive underwater. Knightking: But what makes up for his water weakness shields, it makes up for it with the Bubble Shield. Domino: It may be the weakest of the shields but it makes up for it, making it possible for him to breath underwater and also has a bounce attack with enough force to break metal. Knightking: And surprisingly he has more weapons. Domino: Right. After saving an alien race called Wisps after Sonic stopped one of Eggman's ridiculous plans to take over the world, The Wisps helped Sonic during more missions of stopping Eggman and even in combat. Knightking: Like my favorite Wisp, The Yellow Wisp, where it turns into a drill powerful enough to tunnel through earth to metal. Domino: Well, My favorite Wisp is the Cyan Wisp, where it moves so fast it's almost impossible to see it coming. Knightking: He also has the White Wisp which can increase Sonic's already insane speed, The Violet Wisps which is basically a black hole and grows larger if it eats a lot, Orange Wisp which is basically a rocket and finally the Red Wisp which is basically Sonic's fire shield but it contains bursts that can blow up robots and it's an alien. Domino: But the shields and Wisps are mere child's play once Sonic taps into his full potential, see after containing the seven chaos emeralds he became an embodiment of chaos and turns into Super Sonic. Knightking: Super Sonic can fly, breath underwater and space and is completely invincible and also has chaos powers thanks to the power of the chaos emeralds. Domino: He can stop time, increase his power and can channel some sort of chi and create devastating attacks. Knightking: Like Chaos Beam and Chaos Blast and.... that's it. Domino: And when the form finally subsides Sonic returns to normal at his peak physical form. Knightking: Sonic is one tough son of a bitch. He's strong enough to bust through metal like everyday, fast enough to dodge lasers which can reach speeds up to 186,000 miles per seconds! Domino: Which is faster then light! Knightking: And at his strongest Sonic has defeated world destroying foes excluding Eggman! Domino: While Sonic is powerful he isn't perfect, Sonic is cocky, arrogant and extremely impatient he even often makes bad mistakes worse. Knightking: And his most bullshit weakness is he hates water, which is a disgrace to hedgehog science! Domino: While Sonic does have his weaknesses it makes up for it with his never give up attitude and always gets the job done, no matter what. Sonic: Peace of Cake! Sora Domino: The Destiny Islands is a pretty peaceful island. Quiet, neat environment and three kids who live there named Riku, Kairi and Sora. Knightking: The three kids were extremely bored and wanted to visited the world beyond the island so their answer: building a raft with nothing but sticks and sword fought with swords carved from wood and see who would be the leader. Domino: But on that same day something happened... Darkness attacked. Knightking: No! Not the moon! Domino: What!? Knightking: Th-The moon. It's dark, it's scary I jus- I just don't like the moon. Domino: No literally darkness attacked! Knightking: oh... Domino: *ahem* Anyways darkness struck the island and as a result, Riku was captured by the darkness, Kairi got kidnapped and Sora was the only one to stop the darkness and save his friends. But upon being in the darkness a weapon of pure light chose Sora as it's wielder, and this weapon... was a Keyblade. Knightking: a key-blade? Domino: Yes. This was the weapon made of pure light Knightking: ...okay. Domino: Then after stumbling upon the world of Traverse Town, Sora meets Disney Mascots: Donald And Goofy who were looking for the king Mickey Mouse who disappeared and so their quest began and succeeded after recusing Riku and making him a keyblade wielder to protect the light from the darkness and ... Well... Still finding out what happened to Kairi, still continuing their journey. Knightking: Hey! not a bad and confusing start unlike Final Fantasy. Domino: Upon their journey Sora has obtained many different types of magic like Firaga, where he fires a ball of fire, Blizzaga, where he can shoot a ice projectile and Thundaga where he shoots bolts of lighting at foes, it can also hit multiple enemies at once, but this isn't all of Sora's magic. Knightking: He can heal himself with Curaga, stop time completely with Stopga, control gravity with Graviga, reflect attacks with Reflega or Aeroga, make opponents go to sleep with Sleep and shrink enemies with Mini. He can also use Sonic Impact it's sort of like a dash, He can also Glide. Donimo: He can also control the environment around him with Flowmotion, by being surrounded by a pink aura this helps Sora hop from wall to wall, grind on rails and creates devastating moves with the environment around him like Wheel Rush, Kick Dive, Buzz-Saw, Sliding Dive, Shock Dive And Blow-Off. Knightking: He can also use his Keyblade (I can't believe Domino didn't talk about this yet) which is a blade with no edges but it can impale and he can use it to throw it around like a boomerang with Strike Raid, he can also use his magic with it and if the Keyblade gets lost or stolen it can appear in Sora's hand since Sora is it's wielder *sighs* I wish my keys could never get lost or stolen and can appear in my hand whenever i need it. Domino: But the Kingdom Keyblade isn't Sora's only weapon he also has the Ultima Weapon the most powerful Keyblade, with it it gives Sora a huge boost in magic and attack. Knightking: Sora is badass. He defeated 1000 heartless all on his own, can cut through skyscrapers and faced Galactic-Level threats! Domino: He's fast enough to deflect hundreds of lightsabers coming at him and is fast enough to enter dimensions in a matter of seconds. Knightking: While Sora is powerful he has his faults, he's mostly a self-taught Keyblade wielder and isn't a solo person he mostly relies help from his friends and after he uses a magic spell he would have to wait a little over a minute to use it again. But still there's no doubt about it Sora is a badass! Sora: Just stop it! You treat Hearts like their bottles on a shelf but there not! Hearts are made of the people we meet and how we feel about them! There what ties us together even when were apart. They're what... Make me strong! Pre Death Battle! Domino: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Knightking: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Sora is seen walking down a forest after getting lost. Sora(mind): Can't believe I got lost. I wonder where Donald and Goofy are. After walking a couple of miles he sees a blue hedgehog on the ground. Sora runs toward his direction Sora: Woah! Are you okay? Sonic eyes open slightly Sonic: tails... Sonic widely opens his eyes and gets up Sonic: Tails! Sonic looks around in search of Tails Sonic: Tails! Where are you! Sonic looks at Sora Sonic: You... Sora: Huh? Sonic: You took Tails! Sonic runs toward Sora's direction and kicks Sora so hard he hits him into a tree Sora: Ow! Sonic: What have you done with Tails! Sora: I have no idea what you're talking about. Sonic: Tell me what you've done with Tails or else! Sora gets up Sora: I told I have no idea who or what this Tails is. Sonic: Rrrrr.... Sonic runs toward Sora but this time Sora was ready. Sora's Keyblade appears in his hand and slashes Sonic who flies backwards. Sonic then lands on his feet. Sonic: Fine then we're doing this now. Sonic And Sora gets in their fighting positions FIGHT! Sora runs toward Sonic and swings his keyblade at Sonic who dodges and with his speed appears behind Sora. He hits Sora three times but the fourth time Sora uses his keyblade to grab Sonic swing him around and throw him into a tree. Sora: Fire! Sora launches Firaga at Sonic who hides behind the tree he was thrown at. Sonic then grabs his fire shield then increases his speed using the figure 8 technique and rushes toward Sora who was caught off guard and jabs his keyblade at Sonic who thanks to his speed disappears and creates multiple afterimages and hits Sora twelve times and kicks him into a tree. Sonic: It's all over. Says Sonic who makes more afterimages to distract Sora and runs toward him but Sora had a trick up his sleeves. Sora: Thunder! Sonic was struck by Sora's Thundaga and couldn't move this was Sora's opportunity to attack and he did. Using his keyblade to slash Sonic three times and kicks him far. And because of that Sora follows. Sonic lands into water and quickly grabs his bubble shield and hops out the water. Sora stops at the the location Sonic was and looks around to find him. Sora: Where did he go? After he said that Sonic jumps out of the water and kicks Sora in the face and hits him four more times before grabbing him and throwing him back to the forest. Sora lands on his feet and sees Sonic and he uses his keyblade to (once again) grab Sonic with it and throws him into the middle of the battlefield. Sonic: I won't give up! Sonic then uses the White Wisp to increase his speed and runs toward Sora. He hits Sora so fast that Sora couldn't react. After the boost was out he kicks Sora into a tree. He then uses the Yellow Wisp and rushes toward Sora. Sora regains vision and spots Sonic with the drill wisp and he hops over it causing the drill to hit a bunch of trees and Sonic turns back to normal and hits a tree. Sonic then calls the Violet Wisp and it absorbs all of the trees in the forest and tries to get Sora who is struggling to escape. Void: Die! Sora: Time! Sora completely stops time and runs away when time regains Sonic looks around but can't find Sora. Sora breaths heavily near a place Sonic won't find him and looks around and Sonic turns back to normal but in the he spots Sora. Sonic: Found You! Sonic uses the homing attack and hits Sora and then a montage goes with Sonic using the rest of the Wisps on Sora. Sora falls on the ground with bruises. Sonic: Hmhp! This is over Sora grips his keyblade and says Sora: Heal! Sora uses Curaga to heal all his wounds. He gets up and looks at Sonic. Sonic(mind): Tails... I won't give up on you... Sora looks a Sonic as the chaos emeralds surrounds Sonic. Sonic: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TAILS! Sonic turns into Super Sonic and immediately hits Sora multiple times and kicks him in the air. Sonic: Chaos Control Sonic stops time in the position Sora is in and fires a Chaos Blast. Time flows again and Sora spots the blast not having anytime to react and gets hit. He lands in a tree and gets up with a smile on his face. Super Sonic(mind): What he- he survived my Chaos Blast *gasp* oh no! My form can't take anymore I'm going back to my physical form. Sonic returns to his physical form and lands on the ground. Sora grabs his Ultima Weapon and rushes toward Sonic. Sora: This is it! Sonic looks up and spots Sora running toward him without having time to react Sora slices his head of causing decapitation. Sonic's body falls on the ground and his head rolls and stop near Sora's feet. Sora looks at the decapitated hedgehog and walks away. KO! Tails wasn't taken but away but when he sees the decapitated Sonic he goes on his knees and cries while Sora finds Donald and Goofy and gives each other a group hug. Results Knightking: Damn. Domino: This battle was pretty close but in the end Sora holds more important advantages over Sonic that gives him the win. Knightking: Sora was stronger facing galaxy level threats while Sonic only facing planet level threats. Domino: And in speed we were actually very surprised that while Sonic may dodge lasers, Sora is fast enough to hop from dimensions in a matter of seconds. This makes Sora massively faster then light. Knightking: Way faster then anything Sonic has shown. Plus while Sonic's skills and weapons and Super form did give Sora a good run for his money, Sora's own skills and magic and Ultima Weapon did more then anything Sonic ever shown. But Domino Super Sonic would kill Sora would he? Domino: It would be possible but you said it yourself Super Sonic at his strongest only faced planet level threats, while Sora at his strongest faced galaxy level threats which means that Sora wouldn't die from Super Sonic. Knightking: I see well it makes sense when you think about it, since Sora even at his weakest is multi-planet level. Domino: In the end while Sonic's skill, arsenal and Super form did give him a good run for his money, Sora's superior strength, speed, durability and magic gave him his victory. Knightking: Looks like Sonic just didn't have the 'Key' abillites to beat Sora. Domino: The Winner is Sora! Advantages and Disadvantages Sora (Winner) +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +Magic bested the Chaos Emeralds +The Ultima Weapon helped hugely =Smarts - Not as experienced - Sonic's skills and weapons and super form - Mostly relies on friends than self Sonic (Loser) + More Experienced + His skills and weapons and Super form helped + Better solo experience = Smarts - Weaker - Slower - Less Durable - The Chaos Emeralds lost to Sora's magic - The Ultima Weapon ended Sonic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs Sonic the Hedgehog' Themed Death Battles Category:Sega vs Square Enix Death Battle